This invention relates generally to the field of electronic circuit design. More specifically, this invention relates to electronic circuits which have a reprogrammable function. More specifically still, the present invention relates to reprogrammable electronic circuits which can function as reconfigurable computing circuits.
The basic electronic theory and operation of passive electronic circuit elements (inductor, resistor, and capacitor) are well understood in theory and practice [1]. Also, the memristor device electronic operation, model, and theory have been described in detail elsewhere [2][3]. From a functional point of view an electronic circuit composed of an inductor, capacitor, resistor, and memristor (LCRM) can be categorized as resonant circuit whose oscillating frequency can be determined theoretically in both time and frequency domains [1]. Given that the memristor device is essentially an electronic variable solid state resistor; the specific oscillating frequency of the resonant LCRM circuit can be made dependent on the impedance state variable M of the memristor device. [2][3]
What is lacking in the prior art, however, is an LCRM circuit into which an electronic signal can be input so as to change the oscillating frequency and magnitude of oscillation of the circuit based on the time-domain dynamic of the memristor device.